If $f(x) = 3x^2-5$, what is the value of $f(f(1))$?
Substitute 1 for $x$ in the expression defining $f$ to find that $f(1)=3(1)^2-5=-2$. Substituting $-2$ for $x$, we find $f(f(1))=f(-2)=3(-2)^2-5=\boxed{7}$.